


Romancek：清理

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 事后的第二天
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 4





	Romancek：清理

Peter从Roman的手臂下爬出来的时候，他感觉到体内被填满了一夜的液体已经有些粘稠，风干的部分堵塞在下体的洞口周围。伴随着移动，他尝试分开的双腿，Peter发现体内尚未干掉的温湿液体不受控制的从他的洞口淌出。  
“Holy…”他咕哝着趴伏在Roman家宽大柔软的床上，他不知道睡了几个小时，按照昨晚的持久度大概也不到两个小时。  
他感谢Roman家那层后窗帘足够遮光，这样他就不用担心被阳光弄伤眼睛。他扭动了一下酸痛的腰，似乎短短的时间里根本调整不来。更何况他昨晚释放的过多，这使得他疲累不堪，呼吸沉重。  
“Peter…？”身侧人慵懒的呼唤传来，Peter回头对上了那双深色的眼睛。Roman用一只手垫在枕头上把自己头抬高，他望向蓝眼睛的恋人，希望得到对方离开他怀抱的原因。  
大概是因为自己刚才的移动弄醒了对方，Peter在听到名字的时候便不再移动。撑在床上的双肘很快就让他感觉到脖后方蔓延过背部抵达下体的酸痛感，不禁让他叹气。  
“很痛？”Roman眨了眨眼睛随后这样询问，他多少对自己昨夜的行为有自知之明，而且每次都是。并且无一例外的，在持续一夜后Peter都会被他伤得不轻。  
Roman毫无办法，他面对Peter会控制不住，尤其是Peter每次都允许在高潮的时候让Roman咬住自己摄取血液。这种放纵的宠溺让Roman几乎丧失理智的索要Peter，与此同时Peter完全把精力和体力在对方身下被摄取一空。  
面对Roman伸来贴向脸颊上的手背，Peter含糊的哼了一声，侧脸用自己嘴边的胡茬擦过对方手指的肌肤，随后亲吻了上去。  
“还好…”Peter声音依旧极其疲累，他不想移动，“里面都是你的…”  
Roman听了以后反而发自内心的感觉有些满意，他勾了勾嘴角，垫着手臂往对方那侧凑近了脸，“我和你做会停不下来…不过你也是，我现在身上也全是你的。这算扯平了吗？”  
“这根本没有扯不扯平的问题，”Peter无语的哼了一声，苦恼的摇头，他避开对方目光内心感慨对方的话多么幼稚。  
他收拢膝盖撑起身子，总算把自己从床上立了起来。他用四肢的前段撑在床上，弓起背部，被子从他身后滑落展露出他雪白的身体。他低头透过腹下看向自己的后方，起身的动作已经让他足够疲累，现在四肢甚至打颤。  
Roman似乎看出来Peter的吃力，不过他也知道Peter想做什么，因此他什么也没说只是探过去胳膊握住了Peter的手。  
Peter从腹部深处向下施力，体内的甬道随着腹部收缩，尝试排挤出体内堆积的黏液。可是这不是一件容易的事情，即使它们会自己随着重力缓缓流出，但Peter不能再让它们呆在内部，这只会让身体生病。排挤的力度把他累得都晕眼花，他在Roman拇指的抚摸下握紧拳头，每次施力后都从肺部费力的呼出气息。  
第一股热流从他身后滑落，长时间被体温包裹使液体碰触到那暴露在空气里的大腿时显得灼热滚烫，而粘稠的程度也让白浊黏在大腿根部拉着丝缓慢滑落下肢。  
Roman看准时机翻身从床头拿过纸巾盒，抽了纸巾递给恋人。Peter无言的接过，伸手沿着大腿向上抹去。  
“床本来就是脏的，你不用担心滴在上面，”看着Peter小心的动作，Roman这样提醒。他在Peter扔掉纸团后递过去新的纸巾，目前根本擦不干净的情况正是告诉Roman昨夜注入了到底又多少，“昨晚…不，今早做完咱俩差不多就直接睡过去了，”他也略微困倦的用鼻子舒了一口气，“床上应该也都是。”  
Peter腹部抽动尽全力排泄出最后他能排出来的那些，把纸团扔入床下。他痛苦的喘息侧身倒入Roman怀里，索求抚摸的安慰。Roman的手臂早就等待好他进来，快速从后方楼上腰，亲吻和喘息撒入Peter的发后。  
“还有一些，太深了…弄不出来，”Peter小声咕哝，其实他现在根本不想说话。他听到Roman嗯了一声回应，接着对方的手在他腹部摩擦带来安慰。  
Peter并不讨厌和Roman上床，可以说他喜欢极了，他们彼此的契合度就和当初他们初见时彼此吸引的力量一样令人吃惊。他俩总可以持续狂欢一整个晚上直到清晨。Peter不害怕付出如此痛苦疲劳的代价，甚至期待今夜也能如此，但是他深知自己需要休息。  
“我要去洗澡，”Peter平稳呼吸后添加了一句，“我们应该昨晚就清出来一些的。”  
“昨晚你累的睡着了，”Roman心思不集中的在恋人脑后咕哝，他嗅着对方深棕色的发丝把高挺的鼻梁擦在上面。Peter扭动了一下腰部，他可以感觉到小腹深处堆积的黏液在他动作摩擦下让肠壁揉出一阵水声，“那么你应该帮我清理出来…”  
“我当时也很累…”Roman无奈的辩解。他对上Peter翻身望过来的脸，抬手把对方滑到眼帘前的长发拨开，露出漂亮的颜色眼睛。  
Roman盯着那双迷人的眼睛，其实他觉得Peter那样被他做到疲累而睡的样子很可爱，而现在留在他怀中不想动的感觉很不错。他不想清理Peter只是因为他觉得Peter这样很美，这话当然不能说出口，所以他只能开个不算好玩的玩笑，“而且你是狼人，留在体内应该也不会有什么大碍。”  
听到这话，Peter眼神很快就变了。这位感情直接又倔强高傲的小狼一点也不喜欢恋人开这样的玩笑，“狼人也是会生病的！”他从牙缝里警告性的低语。  
Roman很快发现对方生气了，他后悔自己轻言的话语让Peter误会他并不在意对方的身体情况，“对不起，Peter，”Roman连忙道歉，可是Peter已经缩身抽离了他的怀抱。  
Roman急切的起身想要挽回恋人，可是Peter很快躲开他的手下了床。打颤的双腿让Peter膝盖发软，一个踉跄使得他差点跌倒，扶住床头柜的胳膊打在台灯罩上发出闷响。Peter很快察觉到伴随重力体内堆积物的下滑，热流刺激着甬道开始流出他的下体。他不敢合拢双腿只是因为他讨厌那些东西黏在大腿间的感觉，加上他直不起腰，这让他走路姿势很奇怪。  
“Peter！”Roman看着对方急躁的动作担心的坐起身，他尝试越过床去寻找对方，可是Peter已经大步绕过床，头也不回的走去浴室。  
Roman翻身跳下床上前追去恋人，“Peter！我很抱歉我说了那个话，但是那只是玩笑！”他拉住Peter却被甩开，Roman口气急促抬高，“我很在意你的身体！”  
Peter快速闪入浴室时顺便一把甩上门，导致门板拍在Roman抬手挡住脸的手臂上，使其后退了半步。Peter听到Roman受到惊吓似的咒骂了一句，可是Peter没有停下的意思，只是走入浴室深处拉开浴帘踩入浴缸。  
“我可以帮你清理，让我帮你清理！”Roman知道Peter偶尔心情会糟糕，生气来得突然，但他并不希望两个人在这时候吵架。可当他看到Peter说要自己清理并且拉上帘子后，Roman也只能苦恼的甩一下手发泄自身的不满，然后他步出房间去给自己寻找点遮挡身体的东西。  
但是Roman很快听到了浴帘后面除了水声还有呻吟声，他知道发生了什么。每次大力运动后Peter都会疲倦不堪，浑身酸痛，往往都是Roman帮他。但是现在Peter需要撑着身体自己够到后面，无疑让他感觉到极其困难。  
Roman轻声走近浴室，小心拉开浴帘。Peter后背顶着上头落下的水，尽可能分开双腿蜷其躯体，让自己下方吞下手指。含入自己手指的异样感使得Peter在理智且没有欲望的情况下感到很难受，他低着的头下发出苦闷的声音。  
Roman慢慢蹲了下来，他望着Peter抽出手指，抬手握住对方抓在缸边的手。Peter淋湿的头发黏在脸上，除了莲蓬头洒下的水还有他自己的汗水。尽全力探入手指挖出体内残留的东西让Peter几乎用出所有力气，他大脑胀痛，视线飘渺。  
现在Peter知道自己做不到了，他知道他需要Roman，他想让Roman的手指进来清理。  
“让我帮你清理，好吗？”Roman清除Peter发生了什么，所以他只是很轻的询问。他伸手关上了莲蓬头的水，蹲回原位等待回应。  
这位倔强的小狼起先并不想同意，因为是他开口不让Roman清理的，但他现在却需要。愧疚和不甘让他不想侧头看向爱人，蓝色的眼睛垂下目光洒向浴缸底部积起的水，他的手因为刚才的用力死死捏着浴缸边缘以至于指关节泛白。  
不过Peter直到自己不能继续倔强，所以他点头答应下来。就在他一边后退腾出位置时，Roman已经跨进浴缸来到了他的对面。  
Peter抬手从额前把头发顺向脑后，湿润的头发很快贴在一起露出他的面容，让他感觉比刚才清爽很多。Roman也很快进入往日清理Peter时用的姿势，他坐入浴缸依靠舒服，招呼恋人过去。Peter不发一言的跨坐上去趴入对方怀中，湿润和柔软的肌肤就好像一只幼狼。  
Roman用脚根压下了排水口的盖子，然后拧开了泡澡用的龙头放水。他搂上Peter的那只手从后方插入对方栗色的头发里，随后侧脸亲吻了几下对方不希望对方再生气。Peter依旧没有出声，但他眯起眼用鼻尖和胡渣的摩擦对方脖子，以此回复对方他心情已经好了。Roman是不知道身为狼人的Peter这个反应是处于人类本能的示爱，还是处于动物原生态亲昵的行为，可是他喜欢。  
Roman小幅度分开自己的双腿，卡住对方的膝盖让对方跨坐的幅度增加。当他在浴缸空间极限中大力分开Peter以后才小心翼翼的清理工作。他探入手指的时候感觉到Peter轻微地颤抖，对方没有目的闷哼从他肩头传来。Roman搂紧Peter，让其坐入手指中，好进到最深处。  
“Relax…”他在Peter耳边嘱咐，随即插入第二根手指。他小心的曲起骨节扩张开对方的肠道，把指间刮下来的黏液挖出。  
Peter喜欢Roman进来，但是同时对方的进入对他来讲都是考验，他需要极力避免对方的碰触引来的不正思维。他如同一只挣扎受惊的小狼般发出细微的呻吟，双手紧紧抓住Roman的肩膀，绷紧身子保持姿势让自己不乱动，根本做不到放松。  
“Shit，别乱想，你会硬的，”感觉到抵在小腹上的对方分身细微变化，Roman很快就分辨出自己对于恋人的影响。他低笑几声，略到调侃的亲吻吉普赛恋人的头顶，“your body is fucking sensitive.”  
“I’m not…！”不服输的小狼想都不想的反驳，他咬住的牙齿让说话声都咯咯作响。这只能害得Roman控制不了的大笑，而笑意的颤抖让Peter难耐的承受内部对方手指震动带来的刺激，他毫无办法的闭上嘴把抿紧的唇按压在Roman的肩头。  
Roman伸下另一只手抓住对方的臀部，尽力向外分开臀瓣。他插入更深，为了避免不让Peter反应激烈很谨慎的清洗着。直到他终于弄干净内部，他才故意在对方的臀部狠狠的抓了几把又拍拍，弄得Peter烦恼得骂了一句。  
“这弄的我又想做了，”Roman喃喃道，他向后舒服得靠在浴缸壁上，抱住瘫软在自己怀中的Peter揉着对方后背。  
“我也想，”Peter侧身依靠在对方胸口缩进臂弯，他倾听着对方的心跳和呼吸如此回应，“可是不行。我很累，Roman。”  
“我知道，”Roman很理解的撇撇嘴，抬起打在浴缸边的手掌代替耸肩，“我想不到你体内那么多，清理了半天。”  
这话逗得Peter咯咯笑不停，他懒散用手背打了对方一下作为报复，溅起了小水花，“你昨天射的太多了。”  
Roman也裂开嘴，他用脚关上了水龙头，淹没到胸口的水足够保暖他们两个人的体温。因为Peter的身体情况，所以他们不会很快离开水去冲澡，因此Roman往往就这样给Peter当床，“雄性狼人被注入多了会怀孕么？”  
“这是玩笑么？”Peter口气古怪的讽刺，他蹙起眉头却没有生气。他喜欢被Roman抱着，在水中被清理干净后安静的趴在对方胸口，感受肌肤的贴合，不用思考只觉得困意袭来，“我不知道，谁知道呢…但我昨天的确要被你撑炸了…”  
两个人一同笑起来，动作牵扯出一片波纹，打回壁边又弹了回去。  
“Shee－ti…”  
“Shee－ti…”  
两个人用这个词做了结尾，随后陷入了沉默。寂静在浴室里扩散，昨夜的激情，叫声和碰撞声几乎清晰得可以从大脑里贯穿出去。  
然而就是因为这样反差，寂静引来了倦意。Peter如同一只幼兽般依赖在恋人的怀中闭上眼，他一动不动，呼吸均匀。浴缸的水因为混入的清理出的液体而散发出的荷尔蒙味道，让Peter嗅着陷入睡眠。  
Roman抬手发现烟并没有备在浴缸边上，这让他无奈的放弃。他感受到爱人的重量所以并不像移动身子打扰，只是就这样任由对方睡在上面给自己保暖。而他自己则仰头靠上瓷砖壁，顶着天花板享受身体的放松。  
只是Peter不知道的是，Roman打算今晚再来一发。


End file.
